


You're The One

by anotherao3user



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherao3user/pseuds/anotherao3user
Summary: It's Clarke's birthday and thanks to her best friend a certain brunette arrives at her birthday party.Will Lexa be able to let the blonde into her heart? If so, can the blonde let her in?





	1. The Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. If you've just stumbled upon this 'masterpiece' and already noticed that this fic looks like it will never (ever) be updated again you're wrong. I'm working on it but I can't get myself to write regularly so I want to write a lot of chapters, preferably finish it, and then post the chapters regularly. 
> 
> So, enjoy these two first chapters that will introduce you to the main characters and give you a hint of the story

„…and the deadline for your papers is Monday morning, 7 a. m. sharp. If you don’t turn them in, don’t bother coming back. The class is dismissed,” a monotonous voice of professor Jason Rougemont echoed throughout the auditorium.

All the students started packing their books and chatting. None of the students were glad they had to spend their weekend doing Statistics, not to mention getting up earlier than usual on Monday to meet the demands of their stern professor.

“Hey, Lexa, wait up!” the dark-eyed boy shouted after brunette. Once he reached her, he scratched his head and grinned.

“Let me guess, you need my help with this assignment.” Artigas grinned once again and nodded. He always needed help with everything that included numbers. Who else should he ask than the smartest girl he knew.

“How do you always know what I need? But you’re right. Pretty please, you have to help me." Arti almost begged and Lexa wanted to laugh so bad. Her face remained motionless and after an unnecessarily long silence, she nodded. “I’ll text you my address and we’ll meet up tomorrow at my place, I have to go to work today.

Arti let out a breath of relief, “You’re the best Lexa. You almost got me there. For a split second I thought you’d let me down,” and a big smile spread across his squared face.

“I was considering that option as well,” girl with emerald eyes said without any hint of a joke and walked out of the auditorium. There was suddenly no trail of that big smile of his.

* * *

 

“Yo, Clarke! Clarke!” Raven snapped her fingers in front of blonde’s face.

“Sorry. You were saying?”

“You’re kidding, right? O is on the phone and wants to talk to you,” Raven huffed and handed her the phone.

“O?”

“Clarkey, tell me. Strawberry, orange or mango?”

“For what?” Clarke asked with a confused look, watching Raven hopping on the kitchen counter and eating cereals like a wild animal.

“Emm..for the party? Your birthday party, to be exact. You asked me to buy some more juice?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, O. What flavors they have?”

“Geez Clarke, you really need to loosen up a bit. I know it’s hard for you but you have to keep it together for your own sake. We’re here for you. And the flavors are strawberry, orange, mango.”

Clarke smiled sadly and noticed Raven’s worried expression. “They don’t have a peach juice?” Clarke smirked.

Raven suddenly jumped from the counter and hurried to the blonde. “Don’t you fucking dare to bring the peach one, O,” she shouted to the phone. That caused both girls on the phone to laugh.

“I wanted so bad to buy the peach one. They don’t have it, I asked.” another round of laughter escaped Clarke’s mouth.

“So which one should I buy?”

“Raven, Octavia is asking which flavor she should buy since you’re so picky. Strawberry, orange or mango?” blonde shouted after the black-haired girl who was already situated in front of the TV.

“I don’t care as long as it’s not peach,” girl on the couch grumbled.

“Buy all of them,” Clarke smiled. “And thanks, O.”

“Sure thing. See you in a few.”

Once they ended their phone call Clarke joined grumpy girl on the couch and elbowed her in the ribs. “You’re no fun, Rae.” Raven shot a glare at the girl on her left. As a response, Clarke held up both hands as a sign of surrender. “No peach, promise. But I think that after tonight, you will hate another flavor,” Clarke smirked and once again their apartment was filled with laughter.

* * *

 

Once Octavia ended the phone call she put 5 boxes of juice into her shopping cart. The brunette was glad she heard Clarke laugh especially on her birthday. Everyone knows that this year’s birthday is going to be really hard on Clarke. After hearing the blonde laugh, she wanted to pat herself on the back and made a mental note to make her blonde flatmate to laugh even more today.

Octavia headed for the art supplies section, pulled out her phone and quickly texted.

_16:50 to Reyass: “Here. Sneak your ass into her room.”_

While waiting for the crucial information she looked around and felt completely lost. She saw brushes and paints before, especially in her apartment, but who knew there were so many of them. Deep in her thought about as little to no knowledge at all about art, she didn’t notice a man standing next to her.

“Hey there. You look a little lost, need help?” he smiled widely revealing his white teeth. The smile was warm and genuine. All of a sudden Octavia’s knees felt weaker. The man standing in front of her was at least 7" tall, with a muscular figure. His head was shaved, dark eyes looked caring and his stubble made him look even sexier. Not to mention his tanned skin.

“Yeah, well… Maybe in a while. My best friend has a birthday today and me and our other best friend decided to buy her some paints she uses. She complained a few days ago she’s running out. But I have no idea which brand or whatever she prefers. Right now I’m waiting for my stupid flatmate to sneak into her room to have a look at the paints and text me the deets.” Octavia said, feeling a bit nervous. Why was she nervous, really?

_16:56 from Reyass: Problem. Can’t find em_

_16:56 to Reyass: Look harded._

_16:57 from Reyass: Can’t. Griffin’s after me. gotta go you’ll figure somethin out_

Octavia huffed and put her phone back into her pocket. Her face now desperate.

“Everything ok?” the tall guy asked with concern.

“No deets about paints my friend uses. Raven’s completely useless,” she said smiling.

“Don’t worry. Just tell me what your friend usually paints, if she uses acrylic paints and we’ll figure something out. If you let me help you, of course.” Another smile appeared on his face and Octavia seized the day. How many times you meet a cute guy willing to help a damsel in distress? I mean decent looking guys who don’t look like they would help you just because they expect you to jump into the bed with them.

“You would do me a big favor by helping me out. But I really don’t know anything you just asked me.” the brunette shyly admitted.

“Trust me, you do. Just tell me what she paints, what colors she uses, dark or bright ones. If she paints on a canvas or just a paper. Tell me everything, even the meaningless details can help.”

Octavia thought for a while and started telling him everything she remembered. Which, to her surprise, was enough for the man to know what exactly she should buy.

“There are various packs, dark colors, bright colors, basics. Single tubes. You pick.” He pointed to the shelf with paints Octavia realized she had already seen in her apartment.

“Wow, those are the ones she uses,” she stood there in awe. “There’s nothing wrong with picking a set of basic colors, right?” After an approving nod and a smile from her savior, she threw 2 basics packs into her cart and turned to face her man again. Her man? Already? Well, that was fast.

“So, you just saved me and that means I have to thank you somehow. And since you know this,” she pointed into the cart. “Isn’t mine, but it’s for my friend who has a birthday today, I want you to come to the party. Clarke won’t mind more guests. And you obviously know a lot about art so the birthday girl will finally have someone to talk to about that. What do you say?” The last question was full of hope and Octavia really hoped she didn’t sound desperate.

“Sure. I’m not really into parties but I don’t have anyone I can talk to about art either, so count me in. By the way, my name is Lincoln,” he held out his hand and the girl tried really had to keep it together. “Octavia.” His hand was warm and his grip firm.

“All right, Lincoln.” The name came out of the brunette’s mouth so easily and she liked that sound a lot. “Give me your phone number and I’ll text you the address.” Lincoln did as told and they parted their ways. The girl hoped that Lincoln will come to the party and Lincoln hoped the girl will text him the address.

* * *

 

The door swung open and Octavia stumbled into the apartment Fortunately the gift for her best friend was on the bottom of her bag so when she hit the floor and her bag emptied itself on the floor, the gift was still safely hidden in the bag. Raven and Clarke rushed to her to make sure nothing bad had happened to their best friend. After discovering the brunette lying in the middle of their apartment is unharmed, they burst out laughing. “Oh, my... Octavia Blake, how you managed to do that?” Raven asked with amusement wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes.

Octavia quickly snatched the bag from the blonde who got a hold of it. “I tripped over that stupid doorstep,” she gestured with her head to the still open door. As Raven walked to close the door she asked nonchalantly, “Did you buy it?”

“Of course I did, even without your help.” The brunette walked to the kitchen, followed by Clarke. They put all the juices in the fridge and Octavia with the bag quickly disappeared into her room. “Be right back.” Raven quickly uttered and followed the brunette into her room. Clarke completely oblivious to their strange behavior walked back to sit on the couch.

* * *

 

When both girls were behind the closed door in the bedroom, Octavia pulled her gift out of the bag and showed it to her impatient friend. “Wow, O. Looks like you got the right ones.” Octavia hit the other girl’s arm. “No shit, Sherlock. I have eyes, you know.”

“But how? I walked through the art section once and my head started spinning.” Octavia smirked and blushed a bit when she thought with whose help she was able to get the right paints for her best friend. “I had a little help,” she said bashfully. “Where did you put that coloring book,” she asked Raven as she looked around her room. Raven went to the drawer and pulled out the coloring book, another gift for their best friend. “You put that book in the drawer with my underwear? Really?” Octavia snatched the book from her grasp and placed it on the bed next to the paint packs.  She pulled out a wrapping paper she had bought today and started to wrap their gifts into one package.

“Where else should I have put it? Griffin borrows both of our clothes on a daily basis so I put it where it was safe. Besides naked bodies lying in the drawer with your underwear go together.”

“Next time, put it in your drawer. Now get your ass over here and help me pack those.”

* * *

 

A few minutes later, all the girls were sitting on a couch watching the latest episode of Criminal Minds and Octavia found herself rather distracted. She took the phone out of her pocket and typed:

_17:30 to Lincoln: Welkin St. 54, ring at Blake, Griffin, Reyes. Party starts at seven – Octavia_

_17:31 from Lincoln: Will be there :) What should I bring?_

Her grin didn’t go unnoticed by her blonde best friend. “Who are you texting?”

Surprised to hear another voice Octavia jumped a little and blushed. “No one.”

“Bullshit, we know you. And you should know better than lying to us. Is it Atom?”

“No, Atom’s dick. He bet with Monroe’s brother that he’ll have sex with me by the end of the weekend. That moron is dead to me. The only people that can bet on me are my two lovely best friends,” she stuck her tongue out as she looked at the girls.

“In that case, I hope he’ll come to the party. Me and Griffin will plot a revenge on him. Don’t worry, he’ll get what he deserves,” Raven said with a little too much excitement in her eyes and Clarke firmly nodded. Octavia almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost. Each girl could always count on the other two to have their backs.

“So who is it?” the blonde demanded.

Octavia glanced at her phone and a smile lit her face. “His name’s Lincoln. I met him at the store. He’s really hot and was really nice. I gotta tell you, I’ve never felt like this around anyone. My knees almost betrayed me. And his smile. God.”

“I invited him to the party if that’s okay?” Octavia looked at the birthday girl, hope in her eyes.

“Why wouldn’t that be okay? But tell him to bring some friends. Since he’s hot maybe he has hot friends.” blonde winked at Raven who giggled. “You wish. But text him that, O.”

_17:35 to Lincoln: bring yourself and you can take some friends with you. :)_

_17:35from Lincoln: Will do. See you in few hours._

As the girls watched Octavia almost melt reading the message they threw a pillow in her face and walked to the kitchen to prepare everything for the party.

* * *

 

Artigas entered her apartment at around 3 p. m. Lexa went into her bedroom telling the boy to get settled in the living room while she gets some papers and textbooks.

When she gathered everything she needed she returned to the living room to see the boy looking at the books on the bookcase. “I thought you needed help with Statistics. If you wanted me to recommend you some books you should have said so.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to invade your privacy.” Arti suddenly found the floor really interesting, avoiding Lexa’s gaze.

“Next time, don’t do that or this is the last time I’m helping you with your homework.”

“Yes, ma’am”

* * *

 

Few hours into the study session, the door flew open and a woman with dirty blond hair and sharp face features walked into the living room.

“Hey, sis,” Anya smile at her sister and laid her eyes on her sister’s company and gave him a nod “Lexa’s puppy.”

“Anya, stop it.” Lexa gave her sister a cold glare and when her sister turned to the direction of the bathroom she returned her attention to Art.

Few minutes passed and Arti couldn’t help himself, “Lexa, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Artigas shifted in his seat, feeling unsure. He asked hesitantly, “Those books about depression are yours or your sister’s?”

Lexa felt the cold blood running through her veins. She knew that letting Artigas study at her apartment was a bad idea. She had the feeling that he could notice and ask her. But she thought that Artigas wouldn’t have the courage to ask her that question. She couldn’t be more wrong. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep breath. “I take that back. You can’t ask me.”

“We can either continue working on this assignment or call it a day so you can go home,” Lexa stated coldly.

“I’m sorry if there’s something going on. But if you ever need someone to talk to I am here. You help me all the time with all of my stupid homework I can help you too. My dad suffered from a depression when my mum passed away and I started high school. Now, I don’t consider myself an expert but I…”

“I, on the other hand, consider myself an occupant of this flat and I want you to leave,” Anya stated standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, her hair wet, a towel wrapped around her fit body.

Terrified, Artigas started packing his stuff and Lexa spoke up: “No, Artigas. You don’t have to leave. Anya had a hard day at work, I believe,” she glared at her sister. “You can stay here.”

“No, you cannot,” the older sister raised her voice. “Because Lincoln just texted me and we are going to a party. I don’t want my sister to spend Saturday night studying. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Artigas quickly grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. “Thanks, Lexa, you really helped me. As usual. I guess I’ll see you on Monday,” he smiled at the girl and opened the door. “No problem. If you have any trouble just give me a call.”

“Okay, thanks. Bye.” And the door was shut once again. Lexa turned around to look at Anya who made her way to the kitchen counter and started preparing herself a cup of coffee. “What? Don’t tell you wanted to answer all his questions,” Anya raised an eyebrow, waiting for her sister’s reply.

“No, but I could have handled him myself. You didn’t have to scare him away.”

“Oh, Lexa. I had to. Believe me.”

“Yeah?” Lexa crossed her arms over her chest.

“Lexa. You are probably the smartest person I know. But sometimes you’re dumb as a rock. That boy likes you and not in a platonic way.”

“Probably the smartest? Who’s smarter than me?” Lexa faked being offended by the woman’s words. “And you’re wrong. He doesn’t like me like that.”

“Whatever. But when you find out I was right I’m telling you ‘I told you so’,” Anya smirked and poured the boiling water into the cup. Turned on the heel and went to her room to get dressed.

After few minutes she came from her bedroom and found Lexa sipping her coffee. “You better not be drinking my coffee.”

“That’s what you get for calling me dumb,” now it was Lexa’s turn to smirk.

“Fair enough. Anyway, Lincoln texted me that some girl invited him to the party and told him to bring some friends. Who else should he bring that the Woods sisters, right?” the older sister bumped into the younger one.

“You mean, who else should he bring that the Anya Woods, right?”

“C’mon, sis. It’ll be fun. You know how much I love our Netflix nights but it’s been way too long since I’ve been to a party with my two favorite people.”

“You can go. No one’s stopping you. I’m staying home.”

“No, you’re not. Besides we’re in a need of a chauffeur so you don’t have to drink. Please,” Anya made sad puppy eyes and Lexa gave up. “Okay. But you better behave or I’m letting you sleep outside.” Anya’s eyes lit as her sister agreed on coming to the party. She glanced at her phone.

“It’s 18:30. The party starts at seven. Lincoln will be here in twenty minutes. Go put on something else than sweatpants.” Anya laughed as Lexa grumbled something and dove into her room.

_18:31 to Lincl: Lexa’s coming. You owe me 10 bucks ;)_

* * *

25 minutes later Lincoln came to the Woods apartment wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. Anya whistled in approval. "Linc, I haven't seen you wearing this sexy shirt for a while. Planning on getting the girl who invited you to the party?"

"Shut up, sis, and leave him alone. If he wants the girl, he doesn't have to tell you." Lexa came out of her room wearing a white tank top, black tight jeans with her hair down. Anya was wearing a short pinkish violet dress with short sleeves her hair down as well, currently putting on black high heels.

"Thank you. But it looks like you both want to find someone today. Anya in her sexy dress, you in the badass outfit. I'm guessing you're going to wear your black leather jacket, right?" Lincoln smirked at Lexa.

"You know us so well. Baby girl here thinks that with her badass outfit and the cold facial expression she can scare everyone off. I personally think it can look seductive," Anya laughed as she walked to the front door and headed out of the apartment, Lincoln, and Lexa right behind her.

All three friends with Lexa behind the wheel took off the parking lot and made their way to the store to buy some alcohol and maybe a gift for the blonde they had yet to meet. “What should we buy?” the older girl asked. “We don’t even know her. For all, we know she could be some prissy girl with a lot of money. I don’t want to make an idiot out of myself before I even start drinking.”

“It’s polite, An. Besides Linc wants to impress the girl’s best friend. We can’t just show up without a gift. We aren’t going there just because of the free alcohol,” Lexa rolled her eyes. Anya smirked, “Maybe you’re not. I’m definitely going because of free booze.” Lincoln punched her arm and glared at her, “You better behave. Lexa’s right. I don’t want them to kick us out because of your manners.”

“Wow, you’re really serious about this girl and you only met her.”

Once they were in the store Anya asked Lincoln, “What do you suggest we buy?”

“I don’t know, you’re a girl,” Lincoln shrugged.

“Funny. Lexa, what should we buy then?”

As Lexa looked around she thought about the perfect gift and told her friends to get some alcohol while she goes to get what she had in mind. The younger girl made her way to the other side of the store and stood in front of a shelf with candles. After a few momets, she spotted the one she’s been looking for.

When she put the candle into their cart she noticed Anya decided to buy a bottle of peach schnapps. “You planning on mixing some drinks tonight, sis?”

“Of course. I hope they have some cranberry juice. I’m gotta blow their minds with my Sex on the beach,” Anya winked and Lincoln rolled his eyes, Lexa couldn’t help herself but giggle.

“You know it’s true. All those nights at the bar taught me a lot. Omg, don’t you tell me you picked a candle as a gift,” Anya held the candle and gave her sister a look.

“Candles are the best gifts. Everyone likes candles. They smell nice, create an awesome, relaxing atmosphere. Not to mention that lavender makes…”

“Okay, we all get your obsession with candles, sis. Let’s just pay for those and get going. I can’t wait for the girl’s reaction once she sees you giving her the candle,” Anya stated and Lincoln had to hold back a chuckle when he saw Lexa’s face.

* * *

 

The trio arrived at the girls’ apartment and rang the bell twice. A voice came through the speaker and told them to go to the fifth floor and follow the music. Finding the apartment with the party behind its door was easier than expected.

Lincoln inhaled deeply and knocked, few seconds passed and a boy with messy dark brown hair stood in front of them. He gave them a very happy smile and gestured with his hand for them to come in. As they came into the apartment, the boy closed the door and came to stand in front of them. “My name’s Jasper and welcome to the paaartyyy,” he shouted, turned around and walked away.

“They have pot here, seems like a good party already,” Anya smiled and went after Jasper, she made a few steps and someone grabbed her wrist.

“You’re coming with us now. I want to find Octavia and at least meet the girl whose this party is.” Anya frowned but went with her sister and best friend.

There were about 20 people in the apartment, some of them drinking and laughing on the couch, some having shots in the kitchen, but the girl they were looking for was nowhere to be seen. Anya grew impatient and came to the nearest standing group of people and asked them where to find Octavia. “She’s probably with Bell, he’s grilling at the balcony,” a short girl with her hair tied back into three braids gestured to the back of the apartment. Anya led the other to where the girl was pointing and in a while, Lincoln made his way through the balcony door and tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

Octavia turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Lincoln. Her face lit up with a big genuine smile, “I’m so glad you came. I’ll introduce you to Clarke.” The girl grabbed his hand and led him back into the apartment. Lincoln chuckled and stopped. Octavia turned around with a confused look. “You said I could bring some friends and I did. Octavia this is Anya, my best friend, and this is Lexa, Anya’s sister, also my best friend.”

Octavia shook her hand with both the girls and spun around to see the blonde girl slowly walking towards them. “Clarke! This is Lincoln, Lexa, and Anya. Guys this is Clarke, the birthday girl.”

“Happy birthday, Clarke,” Lincoln smiled politely and looked at the younger sister.

Lexa stood next to him, she looked like she was frozen in time. It was probably caused by blonde’s appearance. Clarke was wearing a blue T-shirt with red printing Y _’allsome_ which went great with her deep blue eyes. Unfortunately, Lexa couldn’t observe more as she was interrupted by hearing her name. She turned her head to see Lincoln staring at her as if he was waiting for something. But for what, the brunette was already here.

“Oh..,” Lexa suddenly remembered. She handed the blonde a gift bag. “Here. A little gift.”

“Wow, you really didn’t have to bring me anything,” she opened the bag and took out the candle. Octavia eyed it with a confused look. “What is it?”

Clarke slammed her best friend’s arm, “It’s a candle, you idiot” she inspected carefully. A big smile spread across her face, “And it’s a lavender one.” She turned her attention to Lexa, looking in straight into her emerald eyes, lost in the for a few seconds. “How did you know lavender is my favorite?” she tilted her head slightly to the right. The younger sister stood in awe watching the blonde smiling at her. Anya sensed the upcoming awkward moment and stepped in.

“She didn’t. Now, where do you keep alcohol? I’m really thirsty.”

Clarke shifted her head to look at the older girl and led everyone to the kitchen. “Beer, wine, mix?”

Octavia grabbed two beers, handed one to Lincoln and took him to the living room, leaving Clarke with the Woods sisters in the kitchen. The blonde chuckled as she watched her best friend taking the man to the other room, “Well, that was fast. I hope she won’t scare him off.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. And do you have any non-alcoholic drinks?” Lexa locked her eyes with Clarke. “You don’t drink?”

“She’s driving. But I gotta ask, do you, by any chance, have cranberry juice?”

“There are some juices, let me see.”

“We have orange, strawberry, apple, mango and. What the hell. And we have 2 boxes of cactus juice,” Clarke held a cactus juice box in her hand, eying it suspiciously. “Who thought a cactus flavor was a good idea?”

“Have you tried it?” Lexa asked curiously.

“No, have you?”

Anya rolled her eyes, taking vodka and orange juice from the fridge and turned her back to the girls. She took out the bottle of peach schnapps and started preparing a drink.

“No, I haven’t tried a cactus juice, yet.”

“Okay. In that case,” Clarke open the cabinet and took out two glasses, “let us drink together.”


	2. The Party

“No, I haven’t tried a cactus juice, yet.”

“Okay. In that case,” Clarke open the cabinet and took out two glasses, “let us drink together.” Clarke smiled at Lexa and poured two glasses. She looked around and noticed the older sister pouring vodka and another, probably alcoholic liquor into the glass full of ice. As she watched the drink being made Anya spoke up, “You want me to prepare you one as well?” she opened the orange juice and started adding it to the mix in the glass. “I can make you one. Unfortunately, when we were at the store, they didn’t have any cranberry juice and I didn’t see pineapple one either. So it’s not gonna be the real ‘Sex on the beach’.”

Clarke started laughing, “You’re making Sex on the beach? With peach schnapps?”

Anya’s confused look met her sister’s. “Without peach schnapps, it wouldn’t be Sex on the beach… But right now I wouldn’t call it like that either. There’s only orange juice in it,” she frowned and added even more ice to the glass.

“Oh, I know what it’s made of, I just… Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m good for now but I know just the person that would kill you for that drink,” Clarke smirked and told Anya to find a girl with raven hair and offer her the drink. The older sister left the kitchen and the two girls stayed in the kitchen alone.

“Why do I have a strange feeling about this?” the younger sister asked curiously, arms folded.

Clarke smirked as she handed her the glass, “Let’s just say that Raven forbid everyone from bringing in peach flavored anything.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, waiting for the birthday girl to explain it even more. “We were at this party, 2 months ago. Raven got pretty drunk. I was dancing with Raven and all of a sudden she stopped and started throwing up. It almost landed on me however I was fast enough to step aside. I took her to the bathroom where she fell asleep mumbling how she will never drink peach flavored beverage ever again. Two weeks or so later when we were having lunch and Octavia brought some fruit, Raven’s face turned white as she saw that there was a peach in O’s hand,” Clarke chuckled at her memories, she looked at Lexa and the girl stared at her.

“So you just sent my sister to give the girl that hates peaches, a peach drink.” the brunette deadpanned.

Before the blonde could react they heard someone calling Clarke’s name.

“You should go. It’s your party after all,” Lexa said nonchalantly and left the kitchen. Clarke didn’t hesitate and followed her to the living room full of slightly drunk people.

“There she is!” Bellamy shouted as he came to give her a big hug. “Hey, y’all!” his voice silenced everyone in the apartment. “I wanna make a toast so bear with me for a second,” the dark-haired boy looked at Clarke and handed her a glass. “Here's to our absolutely stunning birthday girl! You light up any room you're in! You’re really talented and passionate about everything you do. You’re also one of the most stubborn people and I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say, we love you!”

“I’ll drink to that Bell,” someone called from the crowd. Octavia appeared behind her brother and announced that whoever wants can go to the balcony and grab themselves a steak. As all the party people rushed to the balcony, Lexa stood in the corner of the living room sipping her cactus juice.

“What is a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?” an irritating face in front of her spoke up. Lexa rolled her eyes and wanted to walk away. The boy put his hand on the wall and blocked her way.

“My name is Finn, remember it, cause you’ll be screaming it all night,” he whispered into Lexa’s ear. The smell of alcohol from his mouth could kill an elephant. Lexa pushed him away and he stumbled. “Oh, you’re feisty. Feisty is fun.” He reduced the distance between them once again and Lexa took advantage of him, spun around the boy and pushed him to the wall. She pressed her index finger to his chest, her drink in the other hand.

“Listen to me, you drunk idiot. I don’t want to ruin this party and you don’t want to get hurt. And if you ever do this to any girl, you’ll regret you were even born. Understood?” If looks could kill, Finn would be dead and with the threatening voice, he knew that Lexa wasn’t joking.  He held his hands up, “Yeah, sorry. You could’ve just said you weren’t interested.” Lexa let him go and decided to find her friends.

* * *

 

After leaving her little sister with the blonde, Anya decided to entertain herself with watching Octavia and Lincoln hitting it off. He looked really happy, she thought to herself. After the speech an annoying guy gave, she decided to find a black haired girl. There were more people in the apartment and she remembered that there were supposed to be steaks. And Anya loved a well-done steak. Finding her way, she stepped on a surprisingly spacious balcony. A tall black haired guy stood next to the grill and was preparing steaks, after noticing her looking at the meat, he smiled: “Hey, how do you want your steak?”

“Well-done.”

“K,” he looked thoughtfully at the slices of meat in front of him then poked one. “This one should be well-done in five minutes.” After hearing him, Anya turned her back on him and headed back to the living room.

“Wait,” he called after her. Anya turned around and glared at him. “What do you need?”

“I’ve never seen you before. So I want to know your name. Mine is Bellamy,” he extended his hand.

“I heard you giving a speech, I know your name,” and with that, she left him gaping and found her way to the kitchen where she prepared another round of her ‘Sex-on-the-beach-wannabe’ cocktail. Not seeing her sister nor her best friend she decided to go get her steak.

When Bellamy spotted her, he acted like he didn’t notice her. Anya didn’t mind, there was only a well-done steak on her mind. “Is my steak ready already?”

“Sorry. Gave it to Raven. You should have stayed here if you wanted it, the next one will be ready in 20 minutes, so I guess you’ll have to wait.”

“Where is Raven?” the blonde asked not wanting to wait another 20 minutes, she was starting to feel hungry.

“Who wanted to know where I am?” a voice came from the living room and Anya figured that the black haired girl with a gray T-shirt was Raven. There was a paper plate with the steak in her right hand.

“Me. Bellamy promised me that steak you’re holding and I’m really hungry.”

Raven looked amused and then smirked, “I’ll trade it with you for the drink you’re having.”

Anya snatched the plate from the girl’s hand and handed her the glass, “Thanks.”

As Anya bit into the meat, Raven took a big gulp from the drink, froze and looked at the older girl. “Is there a peach in it?”

“So it really is you. Your blonde friend told me you liked peaches and my intention was to find you and share my mixology talent with you. What a coincidence,” said the chewing girl.

“Clarke told you that?” she couldn’t believe it. No. She could, it was Clarke after all. The other girl had her mouth full and just nodded.

“I’m gonna choke her,” Raven said amused and mad at the same time.

“I don’t think that it’s a good idea to choke someone at their birthday party,” Anya said chuckling. “And I don’t understand why you would want to do that?” the blonde tilted her head, honestly curious.

After thinking about what the blonde said she shook her head and said, “Come with me, I need to scrub my tongue, and maybe I’ll tell you.”

Lincoln was sitting on the sofa, Octavia next to him. He didn’t notice Lexa coming over to them.

“I can’t find Anya, tell her I went home,” was all she said and headed for the front door.

Lincoln immediately stood up and blocked her path. “No, you’re not going anywhere.”

Lexa glared at him, “Yes, I am. I have work to do and this party sucks.”

In the meantime, Octavia went to stand next to the bold guy, “What do you mean it sucks?”

“One,” Lexa held up her index finder, focusing her gaze on the girl, “I never wanted to come here, I only agreed to it because I am the only one not drinking and those two need a ride home.” She added her middle finger, “Two, I don’t want to be in a company of people like Finn. And three, this so-called ‘party’ is only about people drinking, there is no entertainment, therefore it sucks, but you wouldn’t know because all you care about is Lincoln.”

Lincoln stepped somewhat in front of Octavia but she pushed him to the side, “I can handle her,” she smiled at him. “So, Lexa, was it? One,” she mimicked Lexa, “Lincoln and your sister are staying here, so you are too. Two, from where do you know Finn and what did he do to you? Three, you’re right, I was focused on Lincoln, let’s have some fun!”  She yelled her last few words and drew attention from people standing nearby.

The boy who opened the door for them earlier rushed to Octavia with a wicked smile on his face, “You want to have some fun?”

“Not that kind of fun, Jasper. I was thinking more like a party game. What do you say, Lexa, do you approve?” Lexa was not the kind of a person who wouldn’t accept a challenge like this, so with her arms folded she agreed, “Show me what you got, Octavia.”

 

* * *

 

After the speech Bellamy gave, few people came to Clarke and wished her a happy birthday one more time. She was sick of hearing those words. There were only three people who hadn’t wished her happy birthday today. Something started buzzing in the blonde’s pocket, she took out her phone to see the caller’s ID. Let me correct. Only two people.

“Hi, mum.”

“Happy birthday, Clarke. I’m sorry I’m calling now. I was at work the whole day. It was crazy, I barely had time to have a snack.”

“Thanks, mum.”

“Clarke, …”

“Mum, wait. I need to go somewhere quiet, I can barely hear you. Wait a sec.”

Clarke dove into her room and sat on the bed. “Alright. I can hear you now. What did you say?”

“I said that it was a hard day at work,” Abby responded, Clarke could say that she was smiling. Abby broke a few seconds of silence first, “I guess those noises I heard were from the party?”

“Yeah.” Clarke was staring at the drink she was holding.

“That’s great. I hope you have fun but don’t drink too much and say hi to Raven and Octavia.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Okay, I love you, Clarke.”

“Love you too,” Clarke thought that it was the end of their conversation and she was grateful for that. Too soon.

“Oh and Clarke, I know it’s on your mind, but you shouldn’t think about it, especially today.”

“I wasn’t until you brought it up, thanks. If you excuse me, I need a drink,” and with that, she hung up the phone. She picked up a framed photo from her nightstand and smiled. After a while, she put the photo back, blinked back the tears and went back to the party.

There was only one thing she needed. Not alcohol like she told her mum. A distraction. Clarke knew that her best friends would want her to drink but she wasn’t feeling like drinking alcohol. Looking down at the drink in her hand she decided to find her green-eyed drinking partner.

She could hear Octavia yelling her name from the living room. Sighing she followed her best friend’s voice. There were more people in the living room than she remembered.

“We’re playing a game, Clarke. Where were you?”

“My mum called,” Clarke wanted so badly to tell her friend that she didn’t want to play any games but a certain brunette caught her eye. She sat on the floor between Bellamy and Octavia. “What are we playing?”

Octavia smirked at her, “Never have I ever, of course.”

“We play that literally every time we play something, O,” the blonde shook her head.

“Shush. Everyone loves this game and this time you can say ‘Never have I ever’ even if you’ve done it but you have to drink as well. Do all of you have a drink in their hands?” she looked around, apparently pleased with the sight.

“Great. Never have I ever stopped making out with someone to say ‘what's your name again?’.”

“Octavia, I’m never telling you anything ever again,” Monroe called and drunk form her cup. She wasn’t the only one, two more people drank alongside her.

“Your turn, Clarke,” Octavia nudged her best friend with her elbow.

“Let me think,” she locked eyes with the girl sitting opposite from her. Lexa tilted her head, curious about what the girl will say. When she knew what to say she smiled, “Never have I ever had a cactus juice.”

Octavia frowned as the blonde sipped from her glass, still looking at the girl with the same drink in hand doing the same. “What the fuck is a cactus juice?” Raven spoke up.

“A cactus juice is a juice with a cactus flavor,” the older Woods sister sitting next to her said with a smirk and immediately received a smack on her upper arm. “Funny”

“Stop bickering you two. I have a good one. Never have I ever taken nude photos of myself.” The only two people who didn’t drink were two girls who were looking at each other. Lexa tilted her head to one side and tapped on her glass and Clarke realized she didn’t hear what Bellamy said. Clarke looked at Octavia with a confused expression. The girl whispered in her ear, “You definitely took some nudes.” It was true so Clarke drank and looked back at the person who had yet again her full attention.

After a few more rounds, mostly about sex, it was Lexa’s turn. When Octavia suggested they’d play this game she thought she wouldn’t enjoy it, but she found herself being drawn to the blonde with blue eyes. Lexa was transfixed on her and was really intrigued by the girl. If her guess was correct, the drink Clarke was drinking was the same she had. She found it cute when the blonde was distracted by her and didn’t pay attention to Bellamy’s turn. All those rounds after that, Clarke made sure she heard every single person but that didn’t stop her from looking at Lexa.

When Lexa saw her for the first time, she thought that the blonde was one of those popular girls who were all about boys and partying. But if Clarke was honest in this game, Lexa was wrong about her.

“Never have I ever lied playing this game.” It was a long shot but there was a chance that the blonde was always honest. A tiny chance is still a chance. Clarke didn’t drink and caught Lexa’s smile.

Few more rounds and it was Raven’s turn, she looked at Anya, “Never have I ever doubted my sexuality.” Clarke noticed that almost everyone aside from a couple of guys drank.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone on the same day we met.” Anya drank on her own words. Her gaze locked with Raven’s. There was something going on between the two of them, Lexa thought to herself and quizzically looked at Clarke. The blonde had thought the same and shrugged.

When it was Octavia’s turn again Clarke spoke up: “I need to refill my cup, you can play without me.” Octavia loved the game so her leaving friend didn’t stop her from playing. After disappearing into the kitchen she heard the brunette said that she needed to refill her cup as well.

Clarke opened the fridge, took out a juice box and kicked the door so they would close.

When she looked up Lexa was sitting on a bar stool looking at her.

“You know that a picture will last longer, right?” the blonde teased.

“Sorry.”

“I’m just joking,” Clarke smiled as she poured herself a drink.

“No, I am sorry, Clarke.” The addressed girl looked at her, confused.

“For how I reacted about the whole peach thing and my sister.”

Oh, right. Clarke sending Anya to give Raven her ‘Sex on the beach’. Clarke noticed Lexa’s serious expression and decided not to giggle. “Hey, it’s fine. I didn’t mind. Anya’s your sister and when it comes to Raven I would be scared for her as well,” she said with a sincere smile.

“Oh,” Lexa giggled, “I wasn’t scared for Anya. I was more scared for Raven.”

That really surprised Clarke, not that Anya could be as tough as Raven, but hearing Lexa giggle after having such a serious look on her face just a few seconds ago.

“In that case, it is a match made in heaven. Did you notice the tension between them when we played the game?”

“I did and I’m surprised you did as well. I thought that you were only looking at me,” Lexa smirked as she took the box and decided to finally refill her cup. Clarke blushed, “I’m sorry, but I see these people almost every day. Your face was new.”

Lexa immediately countered, “You’ve never seen Anya and Lincoln before.”

“Raven was looking at your sister and Lincoln had Octavia’s attention.”

“So you pitied me, Clarke?”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that,” she noticed Lexa’s smile and laughed. “I can’t believe you. Stop making fun of me.”

Clarke decided to put the juice box back to the fridge. When she turned around she saw Raven coming to the kitchen. As the girl noticed her blonde friend she stopped and folded her arms. “Clarke fucking Griffin. Did you or did you not tell Anya to give me her drink?”

Clarke looked pleadingly at the brunette who smiled. “Maybe?”

“I can’t believe you. I thought you were my friend and you broke my trust,” Raven pretended to be hurt as she held one hand to her heart.

Clarke smirked, “But from what I could tell, you and Anya get on well. So you should thank me for telling her that.”

Raven open the fridge a took out a bottle of vodka and an orange juice. “Your wicked plan wasn’t what brought us together. I stole her steak and she wanted it back, that’s how we met.”

“You stole her steak and you still got along? Well, that’s a first,” Lexa stated, amused by the story. “Anya loves food and I don’t think she ate when she came back from work, so I’m surprised.”

“Bellamy gave me her steak after she was rude to him and when she found out she wanted it,” Raven beamed, “I traded it for her drink which was the drink she was supposed to give me. It was a win-win situation. For her.”

“How come you didn’t come to me the second you found out I was the one who sent her?”

Raven shrugged, “Dunno. There is something about her that intrigues me.”

“So the sexual tension between the two of you wasn’t just my imagination?” the curious blonde asked.

Lexa held her arm towards Raven, “Let me stop you right there.”

Clarke realized that it was probably weird for Lexa to hear them talking about her sister like that.

“Thanks, even if there was a sexual tension, which I'm neither confirming nor denying, it’s none of your business.” She now turned to face Lexa, “And who are you?”

“I’m Lexa, Anya’s sister.”

Raven starred at Lexa and Clarke decided to jump in, “You remember Octavia telling us that she met a guy in the store? I told her to text him to bring some friends so he brought Anya and Lexa.”

“Well, shit, Griffin. You were right, he really does have hot friends,” Raven winked at her friend. “Now if you excuse me, there is a girl waiting for her drink,” she held up two drinks she prepared during the conversation, “And I don’t want to keep her waiting.” With that, she headed back to the living room and the two girls were left alone yet again.

“This is going to be interesting,” Clarke said while watching Raven as she was leaving.

“What was that about hot friends?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

Clarke blushed a bit, “Well, Octavia came home and she really wanted Lincoln to come to this party and I suggested he should bring some friends and wouldn’t feel alone”

“But that doesn’t explain the hot part.”

“I just said that since Octavia thought that he was so hot his friends might be hot as well. That’s all.”

“OK. So, how old are you anyway?”

Clarke looked at the watch on her hand, “Still 21, you?”

Lexa smiled, “Turned 22 last month”

“Shoot, I wanted to crash your birthday party,” the blonde said smiling. “So do you go to college?

“Yeah, Polis U. Do you?”

“Really?! Me too. I’m Biology major. Next year going to med school. What is your major?”

Lexa was pleasantly surprised by her answer. “I’m double major Political Science and Security and Strategic Studies.”

“A diplomat. Really nice. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I do. I want to work it that field one day. Help this country find the right path,” Lexa said and the blonde could tell that it was what the girl really wanted.

“And you, Clarke? You like the idea of being a doctor?” the brunette countered.

“I love it. I often help at the local hospital and I also go there as a volunteer to entertain kids. I love painting and drawing and it makes me happy to share that with kids there,” Clarke said smiling from ear to ear.

Hearing about kids in the hospital brought back some memories for the other girl but she held back any kind of an emotion.

“They sure are lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, anyway, I wanted to…” Lexa didn’t hear what the girl wanted to say because they were interrupted by a loud group of people who appeared in the kitchen.

Octavia said a bit too loud, “Clarke! It’s time for you to open a present from me and Ms. Reyass.”

The enthusiastic girl grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

Clarke was seated down in an armchair as the brunette handed her a wrapped package. There was a group of Clarke’s closest friends watching her eying the gift. Raven stood next to Octavia, “C’mon, Griffin. I don’t have all night for you.”

Clarke shot her a look, “I’m trying to think what you came up with this year.”

Clarke started tore apart the wrapping paper, there was a box of her favorite paints and a smile spread across her face. She looked at her friends.

“You think it’s all?” Octavia chuckled.

Clarke confusingly put the box aside to reveal a coloring book and started laughing. “You’re ridiculous. What am I supposed to do with a coloring book full of naked bodies?”

“Color them,” Raven deadpanned.

The birthday girl stood up and hugged her two best friends. “Thanks. I didn’t know you knew what paints I use.”

“We didn’t, thanks to someone,” Octavia nudged the other friend with her elbow.

“It’s not my fault that Clarke was after me while I was getting the details.”

“So that’s why you were in my room earlier today! I knew that your excuse wasn’t true,” the blonde laughed. “But I still don’t know how you knew.”

A man behind her answered her, “I helped with that.”

Clarke turned around and saw Lincoln, “And how did you know what paints I use?”

“Octavia told me about your art and I suggested the best ones,” he said with a grin.

“You paint?” Clarke asked amazed.

“I study fine arts.”

“You study fine arts?” she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yeah. Also, I work part-time as an illustrator for a small mobile game developer. Octavia told me about your art and I would love to see it. If you let me of course.” he said with a genuine smile. He wasn’t Clarke’s type but she wasn’t surprised Octavia was head over heels for him.

“I could use someone to talk to about arts. Come with me,” she took him to her bedroom which was also her little home studio.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile when she saw how both her best friend and the birthday girl interacted. They both finally found someone they could talk to about what they both apparently loved.

Her sister appeared next to her after Lincoln left to look at some art.

“You’re smiling,” Anya bumped her sister with her hip.

“So what if I am.”

The older girl was apparently surprised by that response, “Who are you and what have you done to my sister?”

“Funny, Anya, I could ask you the same thing,” Lexa opposed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anya said innocently.

“What’s the deal with you and Raven?”

“What’s the deal with you and the blonde?” Anya smirked and sipped her drink.

“I asked first,” but Lexa knew that this was already a lost battle.

“And I am older,” the older sister countered.

“I’m not playing this game with you,” Lexa said defeated.

“Your loss,” the blonde shrugged and looked around, probably after finding what she was looking for, she looked back at her sister, “Anyway, you don’t have to wait for me. I’m not going home tonight.”

“Alright,” the younger sister nodded and Anya left her standing in the living room all alone.

Lexa looked around, she liked looking at people at analyzing them, applying the patterns of behavior to everyone. When they were younger her sister teased her about it and kept telling her she should become a psychologist or sociologist if she liked analyzing others so much. Going back the memory lane Lexa spaced out and didn’t notice Octavia talking to her.

Getting back to reality she said, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Octavia was tipsy, to say the least. “I was asking if you liked my game?”

“Oh, it was a bit entertaining, you looked like you enjoyed it.”

Octavia beamed, “I LOVE that game! You always learn new things about others, you know. Wait. A bit entertaining? What that means?”

“I expected something more adventurous from you, not a classic party game, that’s all,” Lexa shrugged.

“Well, I would have suggested something better if you could drink some alcohol. You know something like beer pong, body shots, kings, fuck you pyramid, chandeliers…”

“I get the point, Octavia. You don’t have to name all party games that you know.”

Octavia’s brow furrowed, “Hmpf… You know what Lexa? Next time we play some drinking games and I promise, I promise you, Lexa, that you will have fun.”

Lexa was a bit amazed by this girl, “Why do you want me so badly to have fun, anyway?”

The other girl looked around and then looked straight into the green eyes, “Look. I’m gonna be honest with you. I like your best friend and I think he likes me too? He’s really sweet and cares about you and your sister and I want to get to know you and be your friend.”

Lexa could tell that even though those two met a few hours ago, they clearly liked each other already. Lincoln was like a brother to her and she felt protective of him every time he met a girl who was interested in him. But today she somehow sensed that Octavia maybe wasn’t one of those bad girls, her words felt sincere and she was, after all, Clarke’s best friend and how could the blonde associate with bad people? She has already made a lot of things that are not typically Lexa and adding one more wouldn’t do much of a difference.

“Okay, next time we meet at a party, you can impress me with drinking games if you cannot do better,” Octavia wanted to interrupt her but the brunette didn’t let her, “But if you ever hurt Lincoln, you’ll wish you never met me, understood?”

Octavia gulped and was clearly a bit afraid so she just nodded. After an awkward silence between the two, Octavia spoke up, “So, you said earlier that you didn’t want to be where Finn was, right?” Lexa’s gaze hardened as she nodded. “Why, do you guys have a history?”

“If by history you mean him hitting on me at this very party, then yes, you could say we have a history,” she said sharply.

“Wait, Finn hit on you, how? I mean, what did he do?”

“Tried to flirt with me and when I rejected him he pushed me to the wall,” the brunette deadpanned and Octavia’s eyes widened.

“That son of a bitch, I’m gonna kick his ass! I’m sorry, Lexa,” she put her hand on the other girl’s arm.

“I handled him but he really shouldn’t be doing this to anyone that’s a sexual harassment,” Lexa was now getting angry.

“What is a sexual harassment?” her best friend asked, she turned to the left and saw him standing next to her with the confused blonde to his right.

“One of the guys hit on Lexa and was aggressive,” Octavia said with a defeated voice.

“What?!” the blonde and her best friend said at the same time.

“Who was it, Lexa?!” Lincoln demanded while looking around at every boy in the room.

“Don’t worry about it Lincoln I took care of him,” Lexa said indifferently

Clarke spoke up before the guy could argue with her, “Lexa, this is serious. Who was it?”

“Finn.” It wasn’t Lexa who answered but Octavia and her voice was soft. The blonde eyes flamed with anger as she went to a group of boys standing nearby.

“Where is Finn?!” She almost shouted at the boys who had no idea what was going on. Murphy was the first to speak, “He left like 10 minutes ago. What did he do this time?”

She didn’t answer him and went back to her friends, “He’s so lucky that he already left. When I see him he’s gonna be so sorry for that.” Lexa put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder and smiled, “Thank you, Clarke.”

“I agree with Clarke. He’s gonna be sorry when I see him,” he said angrily.

Lexa noticed the look on Clarke’s face, she was deep in thought.

“Why don’t you guys continue what you were doing I would like to talk to Clarke,” the brunette said carefully. Both apparently liked the idea and left them alone. The blonde still in deep thoughts didn’t even notice them leaving.

“Clarke, are you alright?” Lexa asked worriedly.  Clarke smiled at her and took her hand, “Yeah, I’m fine. I want to show you my studio.” Two girls made their way through the apartment and slipped into a dark bedroom.

“Don’t mind the mess,” the blonde switched on the lights. Lexa looked around the room, there was a king-size bed, wardrobe with mirror sliding doors, bookcase next to a desk and in the corner an easel, next to it some cases probably containing painting material. “I don’t think your room looks messy. There’s just a lot of stuff here.”

Clarke chuckled as she looked around the room, “Yeah, too much. But everything in here is essential for me. But back to why I invited you to my kingdom. Sit down on the bed, please.” Clarke gestured to the bed and headed in the direction of the easel. Lexa did as she was told and watched her. “I was showing Lincoln some of my artwork and he told me that you might like this one.” Clarke showed her a painting of a girl standing in the middle of a meadow looking at the most beautiful night sky Lexa’s ever seen.

“Wow, this is so…I don’t even know what to say,” the brunette was completely stunned and at loss of words.

“So… you like it?” Clarke smiled. Lexa looked up at her smiling face, “I love it, Clarke. You’re so talented. It’s unbelievable. It looks… perfect”

The painter was really glad that the brunette liked it so much. “My dad used to take me camping and when there was a clear sky, he would show me constellations and tell me stories about them. Those trips were my inspiration while painting this.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile when she saw how happy the painter was while talking about her family. “He sounds like an amazing dad, Clarke.”

Clarke’s gaze softened even more when she looked in other direction, Lexa followed her gaze and noticed the blonde was looking at a photo on the nightstand.

“Yeah, he really was an amazing dad,” she whispered. The brunette immediately put two and two together. Her dad is gone, she thought to herself.

“I’m sorry to hear that he’s not around anymore,” she said softly not knowing if the blonde wanted to hear that. Clarke blinked back the tears that started filling her eyes and looked back at the girl sitting on her bed and smiled.

“Can I tell you something, Lexa?” Clarke asked and sat next to her. The brunette agreed and after a little while the painter spoke up: “He died 11 months ago. So my first birthday without him around. He was always the first one to wish me a happy birthday, we used to celebrate everyone’s birthday as a family, we always made time for each other. Everyone around me is so worried that I’ll think of him not being here and be sad. I think about him every day, for God’s sake. I agreed to have this party so they wouldn’t have to pity me and enjoy it even if I don’t. Every person that knows today is my birthday wished me a happy birthday, I smiled and pretended to be happy. But I’m tired of keeping it bottled up inside of me. You and Anya were the only two people who didn’t say that to me and I’m really happy that you didn’t because I don’t want to dissimulate in front of at least one person and I’m glad it’s you,” she was now looking into the soft green eyes. There was an understating in them and the blonde found it comforting.

Lexa listened to her carefully, there was more to the girl than she let others see. This was not all that bothered her, she was sure. Lexa knew the feeling, the feeling of losing someone so close to you, it changes you and your life so much. There wasn’t a need for words, she looked into the sky blue eyes and took the blonde’s hand.

After a while, Clarke patted the brunette’s hand and stood up. “I think I should check up on them,” she gestured to the door, “They are disturbingly quiet tonight.”

Both girls left the bedroom and their moment behind and joined the party yet again. Clarke searched the room with her eyes and pointed to the couch, “Isn’t that Lincoln?” Lexa looked in the direction the painter was pointing. Her eyes widened as she recognized that a guy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands to be indeed her best friend. They both came closer and the brunette knelt beside him, but before she could ask how he got so wasted Octavia appeared next to them with a glass in her hand. “Don’t ask. Hey, Lincoln, I’ve got that glass of water for you.” Lincoln slowly took the glass and sipped a little, then went back to sitting still.

Lexa and Octavia both stood up and Octavia explained what happened, “We went to the kitchen to get something to drink and Bel was there. My idiot of a brother challenged him to a shot contest. Bellamy is currently curled up next to the toilet bowl and looks much worse than Lincoln. I tried to stop them but you know how boys get.”

Clarke wasn’t as amused as the brunette so she was the first to say something, “Well, your brother really is an idiot and got what he deserved.” Before anyone could say anything else the wasted man muffled, “Lexa…I think you should…. take me home.”

Octavia wasn’t eager about the idea, “You can stay here, you’ll feel worse in a car.”

“No, I should… go home.” He tried to stand up and with girls' help, he eventually did.

Lexa put her arm around his waist and guided him towards the front door, two other girls right behind her. Once she opened the door she looked back at the girls neither of them happy about them leaving. “Thanks for the party and wasted friend.” Clarke chuckled thinking that she was joking, the other girl didn’t think that she was joking, more like she was angry.

“Thanks for coming,” the blonde smiled, “Where is your phone?”

Lexa’s brow furrowed as she reached into her pocket and took out her phone. “Unlock it, please,” the painter said and Lexa did as told. The painter took the phone out of her hand and swiped a few times, then started typing and handed the phone back with a smile, “Now you have my number so you can text me once you get home safely.”

Lexa was confused and shocked that the blonde actually wanted to know she gets home safely. With a smile she put the phone back in her pocket, “I will, good night.”

“Good night.”

Once the door was shut the brunette said desperately, “She hates me.”

Clarke looked at her clearly amused, “Who and why hates you exactly?”

“Lexa!” she gestured to the door.

The painter chuckled, “She doesn’t hate you, O.”

“Yes, she does! I got Lincoln drunk and she was mad about it,” the brunette pouted and her eyes started to water up. Clarke hugged her and said softly to her while rubbing her back, “No, she was joking. She doesn’t hate you.”

Octavia started sobbing, “I really like him, he’s not like any guy I've ever met. I just wanted to be her friend and now she hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t hate you. Now let’s get you some water as well.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa decided against the idea of driving Lincoln to his house because she was tired and wanted to go to bed as soon as possible so she drove back to her apartment and lied her best friend on the couch. Lincoln took her hand as she was leaving, “Lexa, thank you.”

She patted his back and headed to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. On the way to her room, she grabbed her phone and put a bucket under the table on which she put a glass of water, both were obviously for Lincoln. Then she covered him with a blanket and went to her room.

Once she was settled under the covers, she pulled out her phone and shot a certain someone a message.

_00:37 to Clarke Griffin: Home_

She didn’t wait for the reply, put her phone on the nightstand and closed her eyes. The notification broke the silence.

_00:40 from Clarke Griffin: great :) what about lincoln?_

_00:41 to Clarke Griffin: He’s fast asleep on the couch. He mumbled about Octavia the whole ride._

_00:43 from Clarke Griffin: that’s sweet. Octavia thinks you hate her for getting him drunk_

_00:44 to Clarke Griffin: I don’t hate her._

_00:49 from Clarke Griffin: sorry, i had to show her your message as a proof that you don’t hate her_

_00:50 from Clarke Griffin: are you asleep?_

She wasn’t asleep, she was looking back at everything that had happened that day and realized that when she was with Clarke she forgot about everything else. She was drawn to her and didn’t like that.

_00:53 from Clarke Griffin: alright. good night, Lexa_

_00:54 from Clarke Griffin: or good morning? you’ll probably see this in the morning_

_00:57 from Clarke Griffin: have a good part of the day that’s ahead of you :)_

Standing in the kitchen the blonde was mentally beating herself up for that. Most of the people had already left the party and a few that stayed were drunk and asleep, the party was over and she went to her room. Once she was under the covers a message pinged.

_01:01 from Lexa: Good night, Clarke._

And with that, both girls drifted off to sleep with smiles on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of this chapter and if you're wondering when the next chapter's gonna be posted I can't give you the exact date. If you look at the release date of this fanfic you'll notice it's been a few months. I'm working on the whole fanfic rn but I work and do school stuff so I don't have that much time to write. But I want to work on as many chapters, preferably finish the fanfic and then post the chapters regularly.
> 
> While you wait you can share some of your thought, what you like/don't like about this fanfic, where do you think it's going etc.


End file.
